Around The World
by Megan Karste
Summary: Bloom Is a New Girl, She Moves around a lot since her Dads boss always sends him abroad, her family have never stayed in one place for more then a year, but when she Moves to New York City, she falls in love with a boy and makes new friends, but with her dad having trouble with his new job, will Bloom be able to keep this new life she has gotten to know and love?, Read To find Out!
1. Moving In

A new school, a new life, Thats what mum always says, I disagree it should be, A new school, A horrible life!. My dad's job ALWAYS! moves him aboard, I'm only 17 and i've moved to 15 different places, Thats 15 different schools!, Im pretty sure thats not good for me. I suppose you could say I travelled the world, i basically have. I was born in London, When I was 6 we moved halfway across the world to New Zealand, We stayed there for a couple of months till we moved to Minnesota and then a month later we moved to New orleans and thats when I finally found out that we wouldn't be staying in one place for any longer then a year. Im not like most girls, Im nothing like the famous stereotype 'Girly Girl', I hate Pink, I Don't wear skirts or crop tops, I HATE glitter, I prefer Horror over Romance, I do sports instead of cheerleading and i hate fake bitches. I live with my mum, my dad and my little brother Flame, he might be 11 but he is very smart for his age, wanna know more about my life?, Well This is My Life:

 **October 12th:**

I was sitting in the car just staring outside the window.

"Come on Bloom, Cheer up, New York is a great place" Mum said

Then it started to rain "Wow really great Mum!" I said sarcastically

"Don't worry Bloom, Jerry said that we would be staying here for at least 2 years" Dad said, Jerry was dads 'evil' boss who made him move to all these countries.

"He said that when we were moving to Ohio, we only stayed for a day" I Said

"Well, Im sure New York will be a great opportunity for you"

"Mum, I need the toilet", My little brother Flame said

"You should of gone when mum said" I exclaimed

"Shut up Bloom no one asked you" He said

"Don't tell me to shut up or i'll put you in a headlock and snap your neck off"

"I'd like to see you try Bloomy"

"Don't call me BLOOMY!" I Shouted and reached over to him, we started attacking each other.

"YOU PRICK DONT TOUCH MY HAIR"

"BLOOM, FLAME WILL BOTH OF You STOP IT RIGHT NOW, THIS IS YOUR FIRST DAY IN NEW YORK AND ALREADY YOU TWO HAVE MANAGED TO FIND AWAY TO RUIN IT!" My Dad shouted.

We separated and I looked out of the window

"Here's a service station Flame"

"Yeah, about that i don't need to go anymore" he said, What!, he just said he was bursti-

I whipped my head around "YOU DID NOT JUST PEE IN THE FUCKING CAR" I Said

"BLOOM LANGUAGE!" My Dad shouted

"STOP THIS CAR, OH MY GOSH IT STINKS OF PISS, LORD HELP ME"

Dad stopped the car and I sprinted out.

Flame came out and grinned at me.

"You wont be grinning when your new school finds out that there newest member to the school pissed in the car on his way here" I said

"You wouldn't dare"

"You know I would Flame, and since we are gonna be there for a while I suggest you start being nice to me"

"NEVER" He said, He tried to touch me with his nasty urine covered hands

"Im Gonna be sick!" I sprinted away from him.

Mum changed his pants and top and cleaned the car.

"ALRIGHT BACK INSIDE"

"There is no way I'm going back in there Dad" I Refused

"Fine you can have my seat Bloom I'll sit at the back" Mum Said

"Thanks" I Sat at the front

* * *

We had been in the stinky car for about 3 hours.

"How long left" I moaned

"A few more minutes" Dad Said

"When we get there I get the biggest room" Flame Said

"You got the big room in the last house, Its Blooms Turn" Dad said

I Turned around and stuck my tongue out at Flame who did the same back.

"We Are Here!" Dad Shouted

Me and Flame looked out of the window "Woah" We Both said

"That is a very big building"

"Very Modern" I Said

"What flat number are we in?" I Asked Dad

"6A, We have the best View apparently"

We sprinted though the lobby towards the elevator, Dad gave me the Key

"Hurry Up Bloom I wanna see the inside!" I Opened the door and WOAH, It was massive.

The floors were polished light wood, there was more windows then walls, the kitchen was humongous.

"THERES AN UPSTAIRS" Flame Shouted, Another floor, Holy Moly!

I followed flame upstairs, I found the Master Bedroom

"MY ROOM" I Shouted, dumping my bag on the floor

I had a bathroom in my room and i had a door leading towards the kitchen, couldn't life get any better.

* * *

The moving van came a few minutes after us, It only took a few hours to unload the truck.

"How about some Chinese takeout" My dad said holding up the menu

We all Nodded

"I'll get the usual stuff"

"Don't forget the dumplings again dad" flame Said

"I Wont" He went to call them up.

KNOCK KNOCK

"BLOOM, GET THE DOOR"

"FINE" I Said walking towards the door, probably some poxy neighbours

"Hi, Im Stella Solaria, I live in 6C, Im 17"

"Hey, Im Bloom, Bloom Sparks, Im 17 too"

"I Love Your Outfit Girl!, The ripped Jeans and Blue tank top totally suits your body type" She Said

"Wannabe Fashion Designer?" I Said

"How'd You Know?" She asked

"I'm Really good at reading people"

"Thats a very useful gift"

"So I'm gonna go ahead and say this straight, are you a girly girl?" I said

"Not really, Im Obsessed with clothes and stuff, but I do stuff like Ice skating and rollerblading if you get what I mean"

"I Totally do except I do skateboarding instead of Ice skating, Do you go to North High?" I Asked

"Yeah, I Heard about you, your already on the register, Your in my Form, 11H.

"H?" I Said

"Yeah The letters for each class spell the schools name so theres, 12N,12O,12R, and Depending on what grade your in thats what the number would be, if your in the 7th grade the number changed to 7N,7O,7R,7T and so on" She explained

"Oh, Makes sense"

"Do you wanna walk to school together on Monday?" She asked

"Yeah sure, its nice to meet someone before school starts"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" She asked

"I don't do relationships, My dad moves a lot,i've been to 15 different places in my whole life and I'm only 17" I Said

"Thats tough, Oh here my mum made these cookies for you" She handed me a basket full of cookies

"FLAME" I Shouted

"WHAT" he came up to the door and stood next to me.

I Handed him the basket of cookies Stella gave me, He took the basket and picked out one of the cookie and bit into it "You made these?" He asked Stella

"No my mum did" She said

He spat it out in the bin by the door, "They suck", He dumped the cookies in the bin and walked off.

"Your brother is really… nice" She said

"Sorry about him, I'll get him later"

"Its Cool, he reminds me of Sky's little sister Celeste"

"Who's Sky?" I Asked

"He lives in 7A, Upstairs, His sister always comes down to this floor to cause trouble and Sky, well he gets sent to stop her from pranking the neighbours but he eventually joins" Stella Said

"Thats Cool", And Just at that Moment a tall, Muscly Boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes came.

"Stella, Have you seen Celeste, Apparently she's trying to prank the new Neighbours"

"She bumped into me a few minutes ago but I haven't seen her since then"

The Blonde Boy scratched his head, Then he noticed me

"Oh Sorry, Let me Introduce my self, Im Sky Eraclion" he gave me his hand to shake, I shook it back.

"Im Bloom Sparks" I said

"Nice Meeting you" He was about to go until he stopped and looked passed me into my house.

"Who's skateboard is that" he said, I turned around to see my Blue water Printed skateboard

"Its Mine", He looked at me

"Yours, Wow, How Long have you been Skateboarding" he asked

"Since i was 7"

"Nice, I Started when I was 4, Now Im a pro" He said Proudly, Show off Much!

"Sure you are" I said

"Wanna Bet Sparks" He grinned at me

"What we Betting?" I Said, Playing along

"If your so good, You should come down to the skate park right now and see who's better" he said grabbing his skate board

"Don't you have a sister to find" Stella Said, He stared at Stella giving her a off look.

"Im Watching you Sparks" He winked at me and then went on his skateboard and skidded down the hallway,

"You Have a crush" Stella Said

"I Do not" I Said

"Sure you don't, and even if you do, you better watch it Sky might be all handsome and charming but he has a reputation for being a bit of a flirt and he has a lot of girls following him around school because he is the quarterback for the schools Football team" She said

"I Don't like Sky, I think he's quite full of himself actually"

"Hmm, Alright, tomorrow Saturday you wanna do something?" She asked

"It depends on what you have in mind" I Said

"We could go down into the city, Since its October, The streets are al spooky and stuff" She said

"Sweet, Its a date" I said

"Catch you later Bloom" She said

"Heres My Number, Text me"

"Will Do, Bye Bloom" She walked down the hallway, I closed the door.

"FLAME" I Shouted, I Had to get him back for what he did.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed unpacking my stuff, a few hours had passed since Stella came over, I gave Flame a wedgie for as a punishment, then mum grounded me so i told her i met a new friend and I'm going out with her tomorrow so i cant be grounded and then she let me go, I love life.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I Shouted, I Walked into the bathroom to unpack all of my essentials, Shampoo, Hair brush, Deodorant,Toilet paper, spray, straighter stuff like that.

"You nearly done" Mum Said, Referring to the packing

"I have a few boxes left" I Told her

"Alright, Did you make any new friends" She asked

"Yeah, That girl Stella from Across the Hall" I Said

"Oh, I Met her Mother, Luna, Such a nice Family" She said

I Nodded

"A Boy came to the door and told me to give you this", She handed me a folded piece of paper, It was light Blue and and it said To Bloom on the front in a really beautiful handwriting.

I took it from my mum and she grinned at me.

"Night Bloom" She shut my door and walked out

I Opened up the piece of paper really carefully:

* * *

 _To Bloom, Im Not Always Gonna Call You Bloom, I Will Find out a Nickname For You Eventually But for Now It'll have to do, Your not like Girls i've met, They normally Dream over me, But you, Your different, Special in some way, I've never met a girl who isn't obsessed in how they look, Especially a girl who is into Skateboarding, See you around_

 _-Sky/Skateboarding Pro ;)_

* * *

I Grinned Sheepishly, No one has ever made me feel like that, But wait Didn't Stella say he was a flirt, Im sure its fine if i fall for someone as long as i don't go all the way.

I couldn't wait to see him again, I'm not in love, i just have a little school girl crush on him, its not gonna be dangerous, as long as I don't show it in anyway.

I put the piece of paper in my bedside draw and went to bed, tomorrow was gonna be a Different day, as Mum always says.

 **Hope You Guys Enjoyed The First Chapter of My New Book, I'll Upload the next chapter Soon, Please review, Thanks x**

 **-Megan**


	2. Dont Invade Someones Privacy

_**WARNING: Swearing/Abuse In This Chapter**_

 **October 13th 2015:**

My Alarm was going off, I whacked it with my hand to shut it up.

I looked up at the clock "7am, on a Saturday, oh for the love of god"

I Got up, took a shower and put on some blue leggings and a white tank top, i put on all of my bracelets, I love bracelets, there just so dangly

I Go downstairs, there are still loads of boxes everywhere.

I sit on the kitchen counter

"Morning Dad"

"Morning Bloom" He hands me a plate with bacon, Toast, eggs, sausages and beans, Yep i have a very big appetite.

Flame comes down the stairs and sits next to me

"Morning Bloom, Looking ugly as usual" He grinned at me

"Thanks Flame, Thats the nicest thing you ever said"

"Flame I heard you made a new friend yesterday" Dad said

"Yeah Celeste, and her brother is Sky! There EPIC" He Said

I choked on my toast.

"Bloom you alright" My dad said, looking at me with concerned look on his face

"Yeah, the food went down the wrong pipe" I Said, He just nodded

"We're planning this awesome prank today on this girl called Stella who lives across the hall"

"Don't you dare Flame, You already discriminated her cookies" I Said

"Your Mum told me about that Flame, where are your manners" Dad said, you could tell he was very annoyed.

"Probably forgot them at the old house" He said and stormed upstairs

"Whats up with him" I asked

"He's been a bit homesick" Dad said

"Oh, He's Never been homesick before" I Said Looking at the stairs where Flame just stormed up.

"Yeah, But we stayed at Seattle for a while and he made a lot of friends, he just misses them" He said

"We weren't at Seattle for that long it was only 11 months" I Said

"Yes, but its been the longest place he's ever been too, Now eat up Bloom its getting cold"

* * *

Once I finished, I put my dish in the sink and sat on the sofa in the living room.

"BLOOM" My mum Shouted

"YEAH" I Replied

"CAN YOU TAKE FLAME TO CELESTE'S", No way am I doing that, Sky's there, no no no!

"Um.. SURE" WHAT AM I STUPID WHY DID I SAY YES!, My Inner self was shouting at me.

Flame came sprinting down the stairs, "I Don't know why she doesn't trust me to go on my own" he complained

"Remember that time when she sent you ACROSS THE HALL to get sugar from Mr Norris and you came back 5 Hours later with no sugar at all!" I Said

"Haha, Must of forgot that" He said Sheepishly, Scratching his head.

"What room is Celeste in?" I Asked as we headed towards the elevator

"7A, I think"

"You Think?, Oh dear I guess we better go with that then" I said pressing level 7 on the elevator.

"Here we are, 7A, Celeste's, house I think" I Knocked on the door, I heard someone shouting to get the door.

The door opened to reveal a very tired looking Sky, His hair was all messy and he was wearing a white shirt, but it was half rolled up so I could see his six pack and WOAH! look at those muscles. He caught me staring at him and grinned at me.

"Hey Bro" He said to Flame, Shoving his fist out for Flame to 'Spud' Him.

"Hey Sky, My ugly sister here said we cant prank Stella because I told her that her mothers cookies were bad yesterday" he said

"Way to ruin all the fun Bloom" Sky said in a really sad but jokey way.

"Sorry guys, but you know if you do end up pranking Stella I'll give you wedgie like yesterday, got it Flame"

"Dude, She gave you a wedgie, thats sad" he said laughing at Flame

"And if you don't shut up i'll give you one too"

"I'd like to see you try", I reached forward to grab his underwear but he jumped back

"Ha Ha" he said

I tried again but he kept moving, then he started running, I started chasing him

"Come back here"

"Cant Catch me Dear"

"DONT CALL ME DEAR" I Shouted

"TEMPER TEMPER"

"FUCKING COME HERE RIGHT NOW"

"Iws lwittle Blwoom anwgry" He said in a baby voice

"I Dare you to come here and stand in front of me right now", He started walking towards me, then he stopped when he was right in front of me, I quickly wrapped my hands around his waist trying to reach his underwear, but something pinched my arm.

"OWW, FUCK" I removed my arms from his waist and saw a bite mark on it, Sky groaned

"Celeste, Say sorry now!" Sky Said, He moved out of the way and i saw a little girl with long blonde straight hair, same height at Flame, and looked a lot like Sky, but had a front fringe.

"OH SHIT! MY ARM IS BLEEDING I Shouted

"Let me see" Sky picked up my hand and examined it.

"IT HURTS LIKE HELL"

"Stop exaggerating Bloom!", I gave him a 'Shut your face or I'll whack it' look

"I'll get the first aid kid" He walked of into his kitchen

"Nice one Celeste" Flame said, giving her a High five.

Sky came back with the kit and sat me down on his couch, he took a wipe out and started wiping my arm.

"Shit, fuckety fuck" I screamed

"Sorry, Its gonna hurt a bit"

"A Bit?" I said, He just chuckled

He put a plaster over the marks.

"All done, Celeste You know what to say now"

"Sorry Bloom", She said in a adorable little girls voice, but everyone in the room knew it was fake.

"Its Fine" I Said, Giving her a fake smile, Of course no one knew it was fake.

"Go Upstairs I'll be up there soon" He said to Them

"Next time, try and make your smiles seem a bit less fake" He said,

"Whatever, Its your fault I just got bit by that crazy Psychopath upstairs"

"Hey, thats my sister your talking about"

"Really, I didn't know?"

"Cute Joke" he gave me a slight clap.

"Thank You" I said, Dramatically Bowing.

"I should go, Im meeting Stella, She's showing me around the city" I Said walking towards the door.

"At 9 in the Morning?" he asked, He walked into the living room,and lied down on the sofa, it was a long plush white sofa which was in the shape of an L.

"Yeah, Your probably right"

"Your 17 right?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I Just turned 17 In August" I sat on the end of the couch.

"I'm 18, 19 In December" He said, 18?, he's in the year above me?.

"Oh your in the year above me" I pointed out.

"Yeah"

"Oh, Okay, So you wont be in any of my classes" I said

"It depends really, For some classes like Theatre, Art, Music Technology and Study group are where both 11th and 12th grade mix together but for subjects like Maths, English, Science its based on what Grade your in.

"Oh, Right" I Said.

Suddenly his phone started ringing, It was the Original Apple ringtone.

He groaned when he saw the name and the he picked up.

"Hello"

I Heard someone scream Sky, it was a feminine voice.

"Diaspro, Whats Up?" He asked, you could tell he was annoyed, and who was Diaspro?

"Mhm, Yeah I don't think I can make it".

"No, I'm not hungover, If I was hungover would I be talking to you at 9 in the morning?".

"Im not giving you attitude Diaspro", You could tell he was getting really annoyed, he kept his eyes on me.

"Yeah, I'll be there in 10" He said and then he hung up.

"I guess I better be going then" I Said Getting up.

"Why?".

"Don't you have to be somewhere in 10 minutes?" I Asked.  
"Nah".

"Didn't you just say you would be ther-".

He cut me off "I don't go to those lame breakfast party's" He said, "Now Sit down" He ordered

I Sat down, "Who's Diaspro?" I Asked

"Meh, some chick"

"Chick?"

"Yeah, A Girl" He acted like I was stupid

"I know what a Chick is, I meant what is she to you?"

He stood up and walked towards the kitchen behind me, "Ex-Girlfriend" He said, putting oil into the pan, I turned around and stared at him.

"Your Ex-Girlfriend, inviting you to Breakfast party's, wow theres no issue there" I Said sarcastically.

He leaned over the counter and looked towards me "Yeah well she 'lost her memory', and now I have to look after her" He said

"Why do you have to look after her?"

He looked at me for a second "Huh, Oh I Just have to" he said and turned away from me, I stared at his back till I saw something appearing around his collar.

I walked up to him and pulled his top up.

"BLOOM WHAT THE FUCK" He shouted, and turned around and slapped me.

My hand immediately went to cheek, my cheek was ringing in pain.

"Bloom, Im so sorry" I tried to hold my tears but failed and burst out crying.

"Oh Bloom", I dropped to the floor.

"SKY WHY WERE YOU SHOUTING" Celeste came down the stairs.

He quickly pulled me behind the counter, "Nothing Est, I just burnt myself" He said

"Well be careful next time" I Heard footsteps indicating that she went upstairs.

Sky went into the freezer and got a icepack and put it on my cheek, I never got to see what was on his back.

"Im so, sorry Bloom, its just my reflexes"

"I Just saw something on your back, I just wanted to see what it was, sorry for being nosy" I Said, he just Sighed

"Its alright, I'm sorry for slapping you, I really didn't mean it" He put his hand lightly on my cheek and smiled at me, I smiled back.

Then his phone rang, "Way to ruin a moment" I Muttered, He just chuckled

"Hello?" He said

He Groaned

"EST IF YOU WANT A JUICE GET IT YOURSELF!" He shouted, Celeste must of called him,

"I CANT, IM KIND OF TRAPPED RIGHT NOW" She shouted

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY TRAP-" He stopped to think for a moment.

"CELESTE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" He ran up the stairs, I followed him.

He walked into a very dark purple room, I looked up and saw Celeste sitting in a chair with chains wrapped around her.

"SURPRISE" She shouted,

"Are You Stupid, What if there was a fire, how were you planning on getting out" He Said

"Oh Chillax Big Bro!, its all cool" She said casually.

He removed the chains and looked at Flame, "Did you talk her into this?" He said

"What NO!" Flame replied, This is gonna be a long day…..

* * *

I Left Sky's Place after he gave a massive lecture to his sister about magic tricks which she cant do and that are dangerous, I was now walking outside with Stella.

"SKY DID WHAT!" She shouted, I Just told her about what happened back at his place.

"Stella, It wasn't his fault, i shouldn't of done that, I invaded his privacy"

"If He does that to you again, You let me know and before you can say slap my foot will be down his throat" she said

"Eww, Stella"

"What?"

"Nothing, Can I ask you a question"

"It depends is it personal" She said

"No, I don't think so anyway"

"Shoot"

"Who's Diaspro?"

Stella looked to the side of her and stopped, "Well, Well, Speak of the devil" She said

"Who am suppose to be looking at", I was staring at the pavement on the other side of the road.

"That Girl with the curly blonde hair and the red coat"

"Thats Diaspro?", She nodded

"How is she linked with Sky?"

We carried on walking, "Well, a while ago Sky and Diaspro were a 'thing', They were the 'cutest' couple in school, apparently, i didn't think so, however as soon as Sky started dating Diaspro he lost his touch"

"Touch?, What do you mean" I Asked

"Sky used to be so caring, and you could go to him if you had any problems but then he started to get aggressive, thats why I flipped out when I found out he slapped you"

I looked at Stella

"He used to have massive fights with teachers, start fights, pick on the smart kids and beat them up" Added

"Thats Sick, Did he beat up Diaspro?"

"Well he said he didn't, but its kinda of weird how Diaspro has him wrapped around her finger, so Me and my friends think that he did beat her up and Diaspro is blackmailing him but you cant be to sure, so we don't go accusing him of anything" She said

"Did he touch any of you lot?"

"Nah, But after he broke up with her He apologised to everyone he hurt and now were friends again but still, he regrets ever dating Diaspro"

"Why does he stick around with her then?"

"We don't know, He doesn't talk about it, but right after he broke up with Diaspro he went missing for about 2 weeks and the Teachers kept there trap shut and didn't say anything about where he was, it was like he never existed".

"Thats a little weird"

"A Little!, Its more than a little weird, Its totally weird, and when he came back, he acted like he never went and thats how the whole school took it and now its history"

"Did he hit any girls?"

"Not that I know off, But you never know", I Just nodded

"So, What did your special gift tell you about Sky" She asked

"Not Much, I Got the vibe that he cares for his little sister and that he's very insecure"

"Blame Diaspro for that last one"

"Why do you hate Diaspro so much?" I asked

"Me and Sky were Best friends until she came along at split us up and since then we've just been those people who say Hi to each other when we see them"

"Thats Rough"

"It Happens" She said

"If they broke up, why does he still do everything for her?"

"Oh, Diaspro lost her Memory like 2 years ago and Sky thinks it was his fault so he feels guilty for it even though Diaspro's memories have fully returned he still does what ever she wants."

I Just nodded

"New York looks incredible during Halloween" I Said

"Wait till you see it at Christmas"

"Are you excited for school?" She asked

"Not really, Im a bit scared, i'm not usually scared but my dad said we would be here for a while, and if i don't make a good impression my life could be ruined"

"I Understand"

"Well, If it isn't Stella Solaria"

We both whipped around and Saw Diaspro with two girls and a boy.

"What Do you Want?" Stella asked

"Nothing, I just wanted to say Hi to your new Friend, The names Diaspro" She held out her hand for me to shake.

"I Heard" I Said, Not shaking her hand.

"Feisty Isn't she Diaspro?", A Girl with blonde hair said She was wearing a blue coat, with black knee high boots.

"Hmm, very" Diaspro Said

"Why are you so Confident" another girl said, she had burgundy hair and wore a white long coat with silver buttons.

"Im Charlotte by the way" She said

"Im Aurora" The other girl said

"And this is Brandon" Charlotte said

"My Boyfriend" she quickly added, Stella growled quietly at that, only loud enough for me to hear.

Brandon gave her a 'Calm Down' look, I guess Brandon heard too, What was going on?.

"Nice To Meet you" I said, Charlotte, quickly grabbed Brandon's hand when she saw Stella's look.

"Come on Bloom, Lets go" Stella pulled me away

"Whats up with you and that guy?"

"Oh Brandon, He's My Boyfriend", Wait what?

"Boyfriend?, Isn't he dating Charlotte?"

"Yeah, But he doesn't wanna break up with her!" Stella said

"Then why are you dating him!"

"Its a long story"

"I have all day" I said, She sighed in frustration knowing I won this battle, We walked into the coffee shop and sat down.

"Well, It was December last year, It was a Friends Christmas party, This was when I had a massive Crush on Brandon!, Well I had a crush on him for like 2 years before this happened, So anyway Brandon caught Charlotte kissing some other dude at the party, She was drunk and he shouted at her and bashed up the other guy, However he didn't dump her".

 **STELLA POV**

"Why didn't he dump her the next day" She asked

"Thats the long Story" I Told her

* * *

 **FLASHBACK: 23rd December 2014**

"I CANT BELIVE YOU CHARLOTTE, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" Brandon Shouted, All the guests were crowded around the room.

"IM SORRY BRANDON, REALLY I AM" All her makeup was messed up because she was crying.

"I CANT DEAL WITH YOU RIGHT NOW" He stormed out the house, Should I follow him?, He was my best friend before he met Charlotte, and I do Like Him, maybe i can convince him to break up with Charlotte?.

I Followed him outside, he walked into a small park beside the apartment building me and Sky lived in and he sat down on a bench infant of me

I Stood there in my pink dress, hugging my self to keep warm, I stared at the back of him,

"Brandon, Are you aright?: I asked

He turned around and Smiled, "Hey Stella, Long time no Talk", He shifted over making room for me to sit down next to him.

"I'm Sorry about Charlotte" I Said

"Don't be", He smiled at me

"You must be pretty angry"I Said

"Yeah, But its not worth being angry about is it"

"Its So Cold" I Shivered and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Don't you have a coat?" He asked

"I Did, Until someone spilt red wine on it and now it looks like I killed someone"

He Chuckled and put his arm around me to keep me warm.

"Thanks" I Snuggled into him.

"So, You gonna dump her?" I asked

"What do you think?" He said, looking down at me.

"Erm, dump her"

"Correct" he said

"I don't wanna be rude or anything, but those clothes she wore, were way to revealing" I Said

"I Know, I asked her to change but she said its cool everyones doing it"

"Since when was she everyone?" I Asked

"Since last year"

"I Still don't know how you put up with her, she split us both up, we were like best friends for 14 years Brandon!" I Said

"Stella, I'm sorry for what happened, if I could go back in time I would stop that but I'm really sorry"

"Its okay, I Accept your apology" I Replied

"Good" He grinned at me.

We both looked at the pond, which was frozen solid and covered in snow.

"Oh My Gosh" I said

"What" Brandon looked at me concerned.

"Do you remember?, We both jumped in that lake and we got a cold a day after" I said

"if I remember precisely it was Exactly 4 years ago from today"

"How'd you remember that?" I Asked

"I Was I'll on Christmas and had to stay in bed all day" He said

I Giggled, "Wanna re-create the memory?" I Asked

"Hmm, Let me think about that"

I looked up at him waiting for a reply, "YES" He shouted

He dragged me up from the bench and we ran over to the pond.

He broke the ice with his foot, He held my hand as we stood in-front of it.

"Ready" He asked

"Ready, on the count of 3" I Said

"1"

"2"

"3" We both shouted and jumped in, It was freezing!.

"OH FUCK" I Shouted

"ITS SO COLD, WHY DID WE DO THIS"

"BECAUSE WE ARE AWESOME" I Shouted back and splashed water at him.

He splashed me back and we started having a little water fight.

I Then looked into his eyes, and he looked into mine, I pushed my self towards him.

"How Could i be so stupid, when the girl for me is right in-front of me" He said and leaned forward and kissed me, i Kissed back and he wrapped his hand around my waist i and wrapped mine around his neck, deepening the kiss

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK:**_

* * *

 **BLOOM POV**

Great Stella you told me how you and Brandon got together but why cant he dump Charlotte?" I Asked

"Oh, The day after Charlotte's parents died in a car crash and Brandon didn't wanna give her bad news on the same day so he waited a bit and its nearly been a year and he wont dump her and I'm getting annoyed with him!" She said and breathed heavily after saying all of that, she banged her fist onto the table.

"Why wont he dump her, its been a year"

"Charlotte knows that he wants to break up with her so every time he brings it up she starts crying about he parents so Brandon couldn't do it", She was getting very angry now

"He was gonna do it last week until her uncle died!"

Just then Brandon walked though the door and saw us sitting down, He walked over to us but Stella couldn't see him because her back was facing the door.

"I just wish me and Brandon could be a normal couple and Kiss and go on date's in public not hide around from the world", Stella put her head down on the table,

Brandon sat next to her and stroked her hair, she immediately shot up and saw Brandon.

She hugged him, "I haven't touched you In 7 days Brandon!" Stella Muffled into Brandon's shirt

He kissed her head, "I know I'm sorry, I've had family problems and Charlotte basically verbally abused my mother to let me out of the house"

I Coughed, Not on purpose but it did seem like that.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to make you the 3rd wheel" He said

"Oh no, its cool, I can see Stella whenever i want, you can't, take your time" I said patiently.

He smiled at me, The door opened again revealing Sky, Brandon Turned around

"Hey Bro" Brandon said

"Hey, How-" He noticed Me and Stella

"Hey Girls" He sat next to me.

"Hi" I Said, Stella just muffled Hey In Brandon's coat.

"Dude!, You finally did it, I just had a 10 minute convosation with Diaspro about you breaking up with Charlotte" he said, Stella's head popped up.

"You broke up with her?" She asked

"Aww, Shit you didn't tell her, sorry man"

"Its cool Bro, And yes I did Stella" he said

"This is the happiest day of my LIFE!" She screamed and kissed Brandon.

"Hello, Little inappropriate here" I Said

Stella broke apart, "You know, you should kiss Sky!" Stella Exclaimed

"WHAT" I Shouted

"Wouldn't mind that" he muttered, I looked at him and slapped him on his shoulder.

"Ow" He said, as he rubbed his hand up and down his shoulder.

"Next time it wont just be a ow! Coming out of your mouth" I Said, Glaring at him.

"Yeah, It'll be a moan of pleasure" Brandon Said, They all started laughing, APART from me!

I Glared at them all, "Oh calm down Bloom" He said, Still laughing

"Before you know it, you'll be naked on his bed, doing god knows what" Brandon added

"Dude stop that" Sky said

"She'll be like wanna come to my house for some fun with the boys?" he said jokingly, Stella slapped him int he chest.

"It was just a Joke" Brandon said innocently, Sky glared at him

"But its not though is it?, it starts with 'Just a joke' and before you know it your making fun of me all the fucking time" I Said, I was getting annoyed with all them, I stood up from the booth we were sitting at and walked outside.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK: 2013**_

I Was sitting on the wall outside Checks, Checks was a really dodgy nightclub and i hated sitting outside out it but i had to wait for my mum because I haven't got my learners license yet.

"Oi Oi, Look at that fine beauty over there Jecky" a Boy said behind me, Oh shit, one of the 'drunkies' have noticed me.

"Mhm, that fine piece of meat, I could do tons to that chick" The other boy said, Im guessing he was 'Jecky'.

I Heard footsteps coming closer towards me and then they stopped in front of me.

"Whats your name precious" one of the boys said, There were at least 4 men, probably in there 20's standing in front of me.

"Jessica" I said

"Well Jessica, wanna come to my place for a little fun with the boys" he slurred

"I think i'll pass" I said

"Oh come on, don't be a wuss"

"I Said NO!"

"Oooh, I Like feisty", He grabbed my arm and started pulling me.

"GET OFF ME" I Screamed

"SHUT IT BITCH" One of the men said

"HELP, HELP!" I Shouted, I was crying and i was scared about what they were gonna do to me

"LET GO OF HER" Someone shouted

"MATE, THIS AIN"T YOUR BUSINESS SO BUT OUT"

"IT IS MY BUSINESS BECAUSE SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND" He shouted back

What?, What is going on?

The Man came and punched the man who was holding me in the face, i fell onto the floor and hugged my knees.

"Dude, It was a joke no need to get violent" One of the men said, JUST A FUCKING JOKE!, IS HE SERIOUS

"WELL IT WASNT VERY FUNNY WAS IT, THERES A GIRL CRYNG ON THE FLOOR AND THERES A MAN WITH A BUSTED UP NOSE" He shouted

"Anyone else wanna get punched", They all shook there heads

"SCRAM" He shouted and they all ran.

He crouched down beside me

"You alright?" he asked

I nodded, "Thank..anks for sa..ving me" I Managed to say

"No problem, Whats your name hun?"

"Jessica" I Said, he stared at my bag then looked at me.

"Nice name Jessica, Im Sky, You know you shouldn't be hanging out here at this time"

"I Was waiting for my Mum, she normally picks me up because its closer to where she works"

"Maybe try finding a new place for her to pick you up" He said

I Stayed silent

"How old are you?" He asked, Bit personal isn't he?

"I Just turned 15, What about you?" I asked

"I'm 17, I know I'm so old" he said

"Do you want me to drop you home?" He asked

"No, my mum will be here soon"

"Alright, I'll stay with you till she comes" He said

"Thank You" I Said

He just smiled

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Oh my God!, That Smile, It was Sky who saved me!, Oh Wow, I Never thought i'd ever see that boy again, or that i'd be living in the same apartment block as him.

Sky came up to me and sat next to me on the Bench, "Hey, You Alright"

"Yeah I'm fine, Can i asked you a question?" I Said

He looked at me and furrowed with his eyebrows,"Alright, What is it?"

"Have you ever met a girl Called Jessica?" I Asked, he gave me a' Why are you asking me this question' look, I Just shrugged.

"Yes I Did, About 2 years ago, She was in trouble an-, wait how'd you know i'd met a girl called Jessica before?"

"Because I Was Jessica!, I tell Strangers that thats my name"

"Oh, it makes sense why you got so angry about the Joke thing, Sorry about Brandon By the way" He said

"Its alright, Thanks for saving my but, i really needed help then, What were you doing in Seattle anyway?" I Asked

"I Was getting some surgery done for my ba-, er never mind"

"I Actually never thought I'd see you again"

"Neither did I, By the way, I knew your name wasn't Jessica, Your Paul's Boutique bag had a key chain that said, Bloomy"

"ARGHH" I groaned

"What?"

"I hate being called Bloomy!, It used to be my favourite nickname ever, Until my brother ruined it for me!"I Exclaimed

"I hate being called Skylar, my grandma calls me that" He Said

"Skylar's a Dumb name" I remarked

"Really, Like Bloomy isn't", I Stared at him giving him a 'Did you just say that look'.

"Skylar"

"Bloomy"

"Skylar"

"Bloomy"

"SKYLAR"

"BLOOMY"

"SKYLAR,SKYLAR,SKYLAR"

"BLOOMY,BLOOMY,BLOOMY,BLOOMY"

"Ugh, You win, THIS TIME" I Said

"What do you mean This time, I always win Princess"

"No you don't!" I Said

"Yes I Do"

"DONT"

"DO"  
"DONT"  
"DO"

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, The next one should be up by Friday,**_

 _ **-Megan x**_


	3. New School New Friends

14th October 2015

 **BLOOM POV**

"Ready for school?" Stella Said, We were currently in her car on our way to school.

"Sorta, I've met You, Brandon and Sky So I Guess I wont be a Loner"

"You'll Do fine, Just Don't talk to anyone who hangs out with Diaspro"

"How do I know if they hang out with Diaspro?" I Asked

"By there clothing, they think its still summer so they gonna be wearing dresses, skirts, sunglasses or sun hats"

"Thats a little scary" I Replied

"Its more than scary, its creepy"

Stella parked into the schools parking lot, "Here we are out you get" Stella said, Turning of the ignition.

I Got out of the car and I heard a lot of whistling, Ugh Boys!.

"Well, Well, Well Look Here, Its a New Chick" A Boy with purple hair said coming out of his car which was parked next to ours.

"Riven, Stop being a prick" A feminine voice said from inside the car he just came out of.

"What?, I Was only saying she was new" he said

The girl came out of the car and closed the door, She had dark blue long hair which was let lose around her shoulders, she was wearing a long black coat which was left open, denim shorts and a tank top, she must of been freezing. Maybe she was one of those girls Stella was referring too. "Sorry about him, He can be annoying sometimes" She said.

She tossed him his keys, "You left them in the car idiot" She said.

She walked towards me, "I'm Musa Melody, And this is my dumb boyfriend Riven" She said pointing to the boy next to her.

"I'm Bloom Sparks" I Said

"Hey, Sky told me about you, You live in his apartment block don't you" Riven asked

I Nodded, "Riven Don't you have to go to practice?" Musa Asked him

"Oh shoot, Nice meeting you Bloom, Bye Babe" He said and gave Musa a kiss on her cheek.

"Bye" Musa said.

Stella finally came out of the car after taking ages to finish her makeup, "Alright I'm out" Stella said locking her car.

"Hey Musa" She said, I guess she wasn't one of Diaspro's friends.

"Hey Stell, I Heard about Charlotte's breakup, You must be pretty happy" She said

"How'd You find out?" Stella Asked her, we walked into the school.

"Riven heard it From Sky, Who heard it from Diaspro, Who heard it from Charlotte" She said

"I'm guessing its all around the school" Stella said

"MUSA,STELLA" A Girl shouted

"HEY TECNA" Musa shouted back

"Bloom this is Tecna, Tecna this is Bloom" Stella Said

"Oh, The girl who has the crush on Sky" She said

"Wait how'd you know that-", They all started laughing.

"Whats so funny?" I Asked

"You just admitted you liked Sky" Musa Said

I Stared at them for a moment before blushing.

"Thats cute, Your blushing" Tecna said

"How'd you know?"

"I Didn't, I just guessed" She said

"Jesus, you have syrup on your face" Musa said, She got a wipe from her bag and wiped my face.

"That would of been embarrassing" Tecna said

"Why didn't you tell me" I asked Stella

"I didn't notice it" She said

* * *

We walked into the school, It was massive, probably the biggest school I'd ever been to in my whole life, and thats is a lot of schools.

"FLORA" Musa shouted, I Turned around and saw a girl with brown hair and blonde highlights trying to stay hidden.

"Musa I think she's trying to stay hidde-" But Musa cut Stella off

"She's my friend I have to talk to her"

"MUSA NO" Tecna Shouted quietly

"You can't, if you talk to her then your gonna be hated for the rest of your life" Stella said holding her back

"Why will she be hated for the rest of her life?" I asked

"Musa is Popular and if she talks to Flora who isn't popular, she could loose her reputation and they will start bullying her, and when we say bullying we me as in family abuse, literally destroying there lives and her friends, some of the girls will even try and steal her boyfriend, I've seen it happen before and its sick" Stella said

"Let me GO!" Musa said struggling out of there grip

"Your not talking to her, Your gonna loose Riven and your life's gonna be destroyed Musa THINK!" Tecna said

Musa finally gave up and turned around and kicked her locker.

"Wait, so this school is split into different groups" I Said

"Its only 3 groups, Stowaways, Average People and Populars

"When you come to this school, your automatically placed into average unless the leader changes your place" Stella said

"Who's the leader?" I asked

"We don't know, We know who it isn't but we don't know the actual leader itself" Tecna said

"Who isn't it then?"

"The leader has these people to tell the students there group movement or warn them to stop what there doing or they get moved but they are sworn not to tell a soul who the leader is, there are 5 of them, Riven, Charlotte, Aurora, Diaspro and Katie" Stella said

"All we know is that all 5 of those people have some sort of bond with the leader" Musa Said

"Maybe its Sky" I said

"We were thinking that, but Sky would not do that to Flora" Stella said

"He might've done, Diaspro could of gotten into his head and twisted things" Musa Said

"Sky's like a brother to Flora" Tecna said

"So, I cant be friends with the stowaways?" I asked

"No, you can if you wish too, but Flora is a special case, its what she did that makes people sick and its what she did that will ruin your life if you try and talk to her." Tecna said

"Whats the point of these Different groupings? I asked

"I guess its like a seating group for the cafeteria and dating group, you can't date someone who isn't in your group" Stella said

"So You guys are all Populars?" I asked

"Yeah, Thats why I can date Riven and Stella can date Brandon" Musa said

"You just can't talk to Flora unless a teacher forces you too, like puts you both in a group or a project and you have too talk to her" Tecna said

"Flora's our friend we have to talk to her"

"Not a chance, you shut it Musa, or I'll tell your Boyfriend about where you actually were on Saturday" Stella Threatened

"You wouldn't dare" Musa said

"Try me, This is for your sake Musa", Musa sighed angrily

Just then Sky and Riven came running down the hall

"MOVE MOVE" Riven Shouted, There was a firework in the hallway

Everyone started screaming and Sky and Riven were just laughing, The firework was thrown outside into the parking lot.

Musa walked up to Riven and hit him on the shoulder

"How stupid can you be!" She said

"Very" he said grinning and pointed outside where the firework was about to explode.

Everyone ran outside and saw the firework explode, it was a love heart firework.

"Aww Thats so Cute" Musa said

Riven Grinned,"But that doesn't get you of the hook for doing that" She added

"You could of gotten seriously hurt, why on earth would you do that Riven, I know It was cute and all bu-"

"Looks like you have an overprotective girlfriend Riven, come over here for a bit of fun" A Girl said walking passed him.

"Im good" He said and Kisses Musa

"Them two are so cute" Stella said

"Aww, your having a little moment, isn't that sweet as fudge" Charlotte said

"Charlotte, how lovely to see you, I heard about Brandon, Looks like he was in love with someone else behind your back this whole time" Musa said

Charlotte scoffed, "Darling, at least my parents love me, where's your dad at Musa, oh yeah, he left you, poor little Musa" Charlotte said

"How dare you talk about my family like that, HOW DARE YOU!" Musa Shouted, The whole school looked at us, Musa pulled Charlottes hair and kicked her, she fell on the ground and Musa bent down and started to slap her and pull her hair, both girls were screaming and fighting eachother, Charlotte tried to push her Musa off but she was a lot stronger then her. Everyone was chanting 'Musa' or 'fight fight'.

"MUSA" Riven shouted, He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up, she was kicking the air trying to get down, He let her go and pushed her against the wall

"Calm down" He mouthed, she calmed down instantly and then stormed off into one of the classrooms with Riven following her.

"Musa's Mum died when she was 5, her dad left 3 months later and she was put into care then her aunt adopted her and then her aunt died of cancer when she was 14, her Granddad then took her in but he's getting really old and will soon die and now she's scared to love anyone especially Riven" Stella said

"I understand, I'll try not to bring up any family business then"

"Hello Ladies" Someone said behind us, I turned around and saw Sky.

"Hey Sky"

"Hi Sky"

"Bloom, I said Hello?" Sky said

"Bye" I said

"That'll do", He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Sky please remove your arm" I said

"Hold on one second Bloom" he was staring at the ground and then looked up at me and chuckled.

"Whats so funny" I Ask

What was so funny, They were all laughing except me

"What?" I said, I was frustrated what was going on

Stella showed me my face in the mirror,I was deep red, Holy shit, how didn't I notice that!.

"You have a really deep blush Bloom"

"Thanks for noticing, do you want a Gold star?" I asked him

"Could I trade it in for something else?" He asked grinning at me.

"Your disgusting" I said

"I was gonna ask for a silver star instead but if your thinking about that then…."

"Im done with life, I gotta go to the principals office"

"This way" Stella said

"See you later Sparks" Sky shouted, I grinned and blushed again.

* * *

"Come In!" The Principal said

I walked into his office, it was really clean and posh.

"Hello, Please take a seat Miss Sparks" He said

I sat down, he looked quite old, maybe in his 50's or 60's,

"Hmmm, it seems you have taken an interest to Skate boarding" he said whilst reading something, probably my previous report.

"Err, yes sir" I said

"And it looks like you have been to a lot of schools before this one" He said looking up at me, He fiddled with his glasses a little bit.

"My dads job moves us around a lot, but he said that I should be staying here to finish my exams"

"Thats good then, I see you are very talented" he said I nodded,

"Lets see here, Skate boarding, Cooking, Photography, Hockey, Football, and Performing Arts" He said

"This reminds me of someone, who was it?", He started to rub his chin trying to think.

"Ahh, yes Sky Eraclion, he has a very similar time table and Talent chart to you" he said

"Sky, oh I don't know him" I Lied

"He might be very talented but his behaviour is ridiculous, sometimes I think it will affect his grades on his final exam in July" he Said, I just nodded

"Your behaviour seems to be extremely good, Since you are in a few of Sky's classes, do you think you could maybe help him out, maybe warn him when he's about to do something stupid" He said

"Umm, I really do-" he cuts me off, I was gonna say I really don't want to but he cut me off

"GREAT!, heres your timetable, your first lesson is Photography" He said and handed me a sheet of paper.

His phone machine started ringing, "Hello"

"Mr Oberon, I have Sky Eraclion here" She said

"Okay Send him in" he said into the intercom.

"I think I should go my lesson sir" I said standing up

"Nonsense, sit down Ms Sparks" he said motioning to the seat I was previously sitting on

Sky entered the room, I turned around and when he saw me he grinned at me and winked, I quickly spun my head around so he couldn't see my blush.

"Mr Eraclion, take a seat please" Mr Oberon said in a stern voice

Sky sat down in the chair next to me.

"I hope you know full well why you are here" he said to Sky

Sky just slouched in his chair and said nothing.

"Sky, you need to stop doing this" He said

"Doing what?" Sky said, His tone was quite angry

"BEHAVING LIKE THIS" Sky just did nothing, he looked a little annoyed and angry.

"FIGHTING WITH STUDENTS AND TEACHERS, PRANKING, DESTROYING CLASSROOMS, BEATING UP STUDENTS WHO ARE ALOT YOUNGER THEN YOU" Sky still didn't do anything

"AND FIREWORKS IN THE HALLWAYS, ARE YOU SERIOUS SKY".

Sky leaned his forehead on his hand which was resting on the arm chair.

"This has to stop, Im giving you one last chance Sky, Ms Sparks over here has offered to help you to fix your behaviour as her behaviour seems to be remarkable".

"Right, Sky Detention after school for a week and Bloomvif there are any problems Ms Sparks, I'd like you to come straight to me, now off you go to your next lesson and during break you will give her a tour, Understand"

I nodded but Sky just walked out, I was about to leave his office until he said, "Be gentle with him and don't make him feel like your controlling him, things like that make him tick and when he looses the plot, no one can stop him" He said

"Thank You Mr Oberon" I said and walked out, Sky was nowhere to be seen, he probably stormed off somewhere, I looked at my Lesson plan.

 **Monday - Photography - Photography - Break - Performing Arts - Lunch - Physical Education**

"Double Photography, With Sky, what could go wrong"…

 **(I was going to end it here, but I felt a bit mean since I haven't updated this story in such a long time)**

I walked into the Photography class, "Hello, I'm Mr Athena, your Photography teacher, its a pleasure to meet you Ms Sparks", He handed me a white book with a picture of a camera on it.

"Hmm, I'll sit you at the back" He said and pointed to a seat, wow Just my luck, the only free space on the table was right next to Sky, I sat down next to him and put down my bag beside my seat.

"Okay, a lot of people have come up to me and asked about there portfolio's for the Photographical Intervention" He said

"Now Bloom, the Photographical Intervention is a coursework project, in which you must put together a portfolio containing 3 graphic images of your choice, 2,000 word description piece on each of those images, it must consist of different camera shots wide and long range and a glowing recommendation from one of your teachers or a high commander of the Jeckaside Photography foundation which is in charge of the examination board".

"Wait, did you just say that the Jeckaside Photography foundation is in charge of the examination results?" I asked

"Yes, Problem?"

I Scoffed, "Well yeah, I do have a problem, there marks have always been unfair, how can you expect us to achieve an A if the grade boundaries are too high, I mean 95 percent just to get an A, how come the Jeckaside foundation are In charge of this anyway, Im sure the Boarder of education should of stopped this?" I argued

"I already told him that, he's just gonna say its out of my hands and apologise" Sky muttered beside me.

"Its out of my hands Bloom, I'm sorry" Sky was right, he said exactly that

"Told you" Sky said grinning, I laughed a bit.

"Now any questions on the actual coursework?" he asked

"Yes, I have one" Sky said

Mr Athena sighed, "Sky if its about the Jeckaside Foundation i already told you to not complain to me but to the boarder of education" he said

"Its nothing about Jeckaside" he said

"Alright then, what it is?"

"For the 2,000 word description piece, do we have to describe the shots and angles as well?"

"Excellent question Sky and yes you do, you should describe them to earn you extra marks"

"Okay everyone, The deadline has been extended to November 8th, I need all the portfolio's in by then, now lets move onto a new topic on which you will be studying for December, capturing live images"

He turned on the projector and a picture of a fish swimming came up.

"Now look at those water bubbles that was captured, this picture was taken from a Canon 70d camera, its extraordinary on how one picture can capture a whole story"

Everyone was studying the image, it was quite magnificent.

"Now, In pairs you will go around the school using the same camera that was used to take this photo"

"Lets see, let me pair you, Jessie and Melinda, Austin and Marcia, Sky and Helia, Flora and hmm Flora and Bloom" Everyone started muttering when he said that.

"She'll probably make a sex tape or something"

"She's so disgusting"

"How can people live with her"

"He paired the rest of us, okay everyone collect a camera from the stand and you may go"

"Hi Flora, I'm Bloom"

"Hey" She asked, she sounded so polite and kind,

"You know, its not true you know, what there saying about me" she said

"What are they saying about you?"

"That I'm sleeping with a teacher" She saids

"Well, If its not true where did they get this Idea from?" I asked

"I knew something I shouldn't off so they started that stupid rumour and I was secretly dating a boy who already had a girlfriend and is best friends with Katie who's one of the stupid messengers of this dumb school grouping system." She said

"So its basically Stella's story?"

"Its nothing like her story" She said and sighed

I picked up a camera from the rack at the front of the classroom and me and Flora walked outside into the hallway.

"Okay lets go outside and capture the movement of some birds" She suggested

"Okay sure" I said,

I looked at Flora taking some pictures, I was studying her, something was off.

She sighed and turned around, "Just ask the question" She said staring at me.

"When you say its nothing like Stella's story, what do you mean by that?" I asked

"I had a feeling you were going to ask about that" She said

"Yeah"

"Okay, Well, Me and Helia we're dating way before Crystal and then he dumped me and started dating Crystal, around 5 months later he came back to me, and through those 5 months he didn't even say a single word to me, he had a fight with crystal and he needed to talk to one of his long lasting friends, I had no Idea why he came to me out of all of his friends but yeah"

She stopped to take a breath, "We were talking at his place and then he just kissed me, out of nowhere and I didn't pull away and I fell into it, I was so stupid but sometimes Love does crazy things to you." She said and turned around

"He then promised to break up with Crystal and its been nearly 9 months and he's done nothing about it, he still kisses her like me, he still comforts her, he's basically playing the both of us, at least he isn't doing it behind my back and I know about it"

"Thats not right, at least when it was with Brandon he tried to avoid kissing her and attempted to break up with her, So did Crystal find out?" I asked

"What!, No of course not, I already told you, I moved groups because I knew something I shouldn't of" She said

"The funny thing is, Helia was the one to told me about this thing In which he should of been in trouble for, but then he's one of those people who delivers the message that I've been moved to Stowaway's"

"What was this thing you weren't suppose to know?"

"Don't tell anyone you know, And don't ever threaten the person" She said

"I promise"

"When Sky Eraclion was missing for that long period of time he was actually at-"

"Bloom!" Someone shouted behind me

"Huh, Oh hey Sky" I said quite annoyed that he interrupted the conversation

* * *

 **SKY POV**

"When Sky Eraclion was missing for that long period of time he was actually at-" WHAT WAS SHE DOING!

"Bloom!" I shouted, Bloom turned around and smiled at me, What was Flora thinking!

"Huh, Oh hey Sky" She said, I could tell she was annoyed

She turned around for a second looking at some tree's, I quickly scowled at Flora and mouthed, 'Shut your mouth'.

"Did you find your Live Image" Bloom asked me as she turned around

"Yep, I got a picture of Riven doing a backflip" I said and showed her the image on the camera

"Thats epic"

"Hey Bloom, Lets get an Image of you dropping a coin or something into the pond over there" Flora said

"I'll catch you later" Bloom said to me and she walked off, Flora was not that far behind her but then she turned around to look at me, I mouthed, 'You watch your mouth Flora', She just nodded and sprinted off to follow Bloom.

* * *

 **What was Flora going to say?**

 **Why Was Sky so protective of this Information?**

 **Find out in the next chapter x**

 **-Megan**


End file.
